1. Field of the Invention
The invention is for a process and a device for the production of spherical metallic particles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known that metallic particles, especially those for use as an abrasive or blasting material, can be produced by dispersing molten iron into a transversely directed stream of water. The tear-shaped formations that are produced through this process solidify in a water bath or in the water vapor created during the process. These processes produce non-spherical particles. Often, the particles resemble an elongated teardrop with a tail. Such abrasives have poor pouring and flow properties as compared to spherical particles, and produce worse results in the use as an abrasive. Also, non-spherical abrasive particles suffer greater wear which produces relatively more dust and particles that solidify in a water bath often show cracks.
Another disadvantage of the known method is the need for a melting oven which limits the process to the environs of a metal mill or a foundry for efficiency.